La solution vient du ciel
by Akirafye
Summary: Lorsque l'équipe de Tsubasa arrive dans l'autre monde de Silver Diamond et y rencontre le groupe des cinq voyageurs,la plume de Sakura les rapprochera.


_**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi malheureusement mais à Clamp et Shiho Sugiura. **_

_**Cela se passe dans le monde de Silver Diamond durant le voyage des quatre compagnons+ Koh après l'arrivée de Noiraude. Ceux de Tsubasa eux sont entre le monde avec les lapins et celui avec les dieux Ashura et Yasha (tome 8)**_

_**Il n'y a pas vraiment d'amourette, je reprends les personnalités des personnages donc il y a un peu de ChigusaXrakan et de FyeXkuro, mais ce serait plutôt du shounen-ai, et c'est très léger.**_

_**Bien, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Silver Diamond ou au contrairement ne voient pas du tout de quoi parle Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, je vous prierais de vous rendre sur ce site :**_

_**http : / / fan de manga les cum . over – blog . com (en enlevant les espaces)**_

_**et de vous rendre sur les pages correspondantes aux mangas que vous ne connaissez pas. C'est un blog de ma conception et de celle de ma meilleur amie, La folle ou E ou la SM elle a beaucoup de surnom. **_

_**Si jamais, vous ne connaissez pas et ne voulez pas vous embêter à découvrir, je mettrais de petite indication sur Silver Diamond car je pense qu'il est moins connu.**_

_**Voici donc un vrais One Shot assez long cependant.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Problématique : Comment la solution peut tomber du ciel ?**_

_**Introduction : **_

Rakan et ses compagnons avaient bien avancé maintenant. Il allait se faire tard, donc ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une grotte. Noiraude montait la garde comme à son habitude tandis que le jeune garçon allait faire pousser des plantes dans les environs accompagné de Chigusa et Tôji et que Narushige avec Koh (c'est un serpent pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas =)) lui entourant le coup récupérait des fruits et légumes pour leurs repas. Ils repensaient tous silencieusement à la "garde des marches perdus" qui était encore dans les sous-terrains cherchant à remonter.

_**I- Les voyageurs traversant les dimensions.**_

_1) L'arrivée « en douceur »._

Une lumière les éblouit alors, ils n'avaient plus l'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient retournés dans leurs monde. Le ciel se déforma et se tordit laissant apparaître devant eux, une sorte de gros lapin avec des ailes criant:

-Pyuu.

Il recracha alors quatre personnes. Ils formaient un beau gros tas. Au-dessus, une jeune fille aux habits peu commun, mais adaptés au désert, à la chevelure châtain et aux yeux émeraudes s'excusa fortement tout en se retirant.

-Je suis vraiment désolée! Pardon!

-Ce n'est pas grave princesse!

C'était un garçon d'à peu près son âge qui répondit, lui aussi avait les cheveux châtains. Ils possédaient cependant des yeux couleur cacao. Il portait des vêtements du même genre que la jeune fille, et sauta rejoindre sa compagne. En dessous se trouvait un homme plus grand, à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux bleus qui auraient pu être comparés au bleu du ciel si un nuage ne le recouvrait pas entièrement. Il était revêtu d'un manteau de fourrure blanche aux motifs bleus, un vêtement plus adapté pour le froid et la neige. Il s'était assis confortablement sur le dos d'un brun aux yeux rouges vifs et possédant une grosse carrure et corpulence allongé sur le ventre. Ce dernier portait un habit complètement noir et une cape. Il tenait dans sa main un sabre qu'il agita vers le blond sans pouvoir l'atteindre, tout en s'énervant:

-Dégage de là, putain de mage!

-Non, Kuro-koko est un bon coussin! S'amusa le blond tout en levant les jambes et se lissant glisser sur le dos sur celui du ninja.

Le brun aux cheveux en épis, rouge de colère, se releva d'un coup. Le blond s'accrocha à son coup et dos à dos, ils se retrouvèrent debout. S'entama alors une course poursuite entre le brun, pointant son sabre vers sa proie et l'agitant, et le blond courant les bras en l'aire hurlant de tout son saoul. Les quatre observateurs assistaient à ce spectacle stupéfais, enfin, les quatre comptant Koh, Chigusa lui, réprima un petit rire tellement le spectacle était drôle (bien sûr, puisque : « même si un rocher se mettait à parler, il ne cillerait pas » tome 5).

Mokona et les deux adolescents les repérèrent alors et les voyants les observer éberlués, ils comprirent qu'ils ne pourraient pas leur sortir leurs speech habituel: Nous sommes des voyageurs et venons de très très loin, pourriez-vous nous héberger pour la nuit, avez-vous remarqué des phénomènes inhabituels ces dernier temps (et j'en passe)... Ils se rapprochèrent alors du groupe et leurs dévoilèrent leurs plus beau sourire.

-Bonjours! Lança joyeusement Sakura.

-Bonsoir. Répondit poliment Rakan comme à son habitude.

-Nous... Commença le châtain.

-Vous venez de l'autre monde? Questionna Naruchige le coupant.

-Comment vous... Se surprit l'adolescent qui se ravisa aussitôt. Oui. Je m'appelle Shaolan.

-Que faisiez-vous dans mon jardin? Demanda poliment Rakan.

-Votre Jardin ? Répéta Shaolan se tournant vers ses compagnons les ayants rejoins.

-Oh ! S'exclama le blond. L'endroit plein de verdure ?

-Oui...Se démoralisa Rakan.

-Nous avons atterri là-bas, nous sommes des voyageurs. Expliqua le brun. Et nous avons alors été envoyées ici.

-Cela me fait penser ! Se souvint le blond. Nous ne sommes pas dans un jeu hein?

-Non. Répondit Chigusa.

Ils s'observèrent alors longuement puis Mokona brisa le silence.

-Blop!

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors et il montra son visage le plus étrange possible. Les quatre voyageurs des dimensions se retournèrent d'un trait vers lui et demandèrent d'une même voix.

-Où?

-En bas, tout en bas. Déclara la boule de poile tout en retrouvant son visage normal. L'énergie s'est éteinte

-Ce n'est pas grave. Dit calmement Shaolan.

-Heu...Intervint Tôji. Qui êtes-vous?

_2) Les voyageurs._

À la question de Tôji, ce fut le châtain qui débuta.

-Je reprends, je m'appelle Shaolan.

-Je me nomme Sakura ! Dit-elle joyeusement tout en s'inclinant légèrement.

Rakan l'imita alors, et son geste fut repris par les trois autres. Le blond s'avança alors et se désignant déclara :

-Moi c'est Fye D. Flowright, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Fye, et le ramoneur là, continua-t-il désignant le brun, c'est Kuro-pon.

-C'est KUROGANE ! Rectifia instantanément le ninja.

-Et la boule de poile là. Reprit Fye s'en tenir compte de l'intervention de son coéquipier, C'est Mokona Modoki.

-Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mokona ! Enchaîna la créature.

-Eh bien, enchanté. Dit simplement Narushige un peu surpris par l'éloquence du lapin blanc, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, après tout, Koh était un serpent. Je me nomme Narushige Shigeka. Et lui, dit-il désignant son serpent.

-Moi c'est Koh, je suis ravi de vous connaître !

-Nous de même. Répondirent le blond et la boule de poiles très amusés.

Les trois autres furent assez surpris par le faite que le reptile parle et donc l'observèrent activement. Le blond avec un plumeau derrière la tête reprit alors la parole.

-Je m'appelle Tôno Tôji.

-Je suis Rakan Sawa. Déclara-t-il calmement et avec douceur.

Tous s'inclinèrent légèrement répondant à l'adolescent. Le dernier qui pouvait rivaliser en taille avec Kurogane ne dit rien, et finalement voyant tous les regards tournés vers lui finit.

-Je m'appelle Chigusa Senrô.

-Ravi ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux imbéciles du groupe. (Fye et Mokona)

Il sourit alors réprimant un rire. Un silence pesant se créa alors. Il fut vite brisé par les deux animaux aussi bavards l'un que l'autre.

-C'était quoi la tête que tu faisais tout à l'heure ?

-C'était une des 108 techniques secrètes de Mokona.

-Des techniques secrètes ? S'émerveilla le serpent

-Oui ! Déclara la boule de poiles fièrement.

-Moi je peux juste me transformer en sabre, mais toi tu as 108 techniques ! Ce n'est pas juste !

-Ho ho hoo. Imita la boule de poiles (Comprenez qu'il utilise la voix de Yuko) puis prenant la voix de Koh continua : Je te suis supérieur !

-Trop fort ! Tu peux reproduire les voix ! Trop cool !

Ils continuèrent alors leur débat se dirigeant vers le grand « loup des enfers ». Le blond garda son sourire imprimé sur le visage et se tourna alors vers Narushige ayant compris que c'était lui le plus proche de l'animal.

-Et ba dis donc ! Il est bavard !

-Ça, il est très actif ! Renchérit celui à la longue chevelure.

-Cela ne doit pas être très calme tous les jours ! Continua le blond.

-Tu es mal placé pour commenter. Rétorqua le brun.

-Ouin, Shaolan ! Kuro-toto est méchant !

-Voyons Fye, calmez-vous. Intervins Rakan.

-C'était pour rire mon petit Rakan ! S'amusa le blond.

Kurogane haussa alors les épaules et souffla un grand coup. L'adolescent faisant pousser les plantes voyant cette extériorisation de sa colère se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Kurogane le regarda surpris et finalement, Rakan déclara :

-C'est bien d'essayer de canaliser votre colère, mais des fois, il est nécessaire qu'elle s'exprime.

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-il levant un sourcil.

Narushige se rapprocha alors du brun et compléta :

-Comme je vous comprends ! Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule du ninja et lança un coup d'œil à l'immortel (pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu Silver Diamond, Chigusa). On a beau essayer de les gérer, leurs naïveté est débordante. Continua-t-il.

Rakan hocha alors de la tête. Le brun les observait hagard et voici donc sa pensé: _De __quoi __ils __me __causent __les __deux-là? __Leurs __«__naïveté__»__? __Leurs __stupidité__!__Ouai. __Ils __sont __chiants __c'est __tout__! __Et __en __plus, __ils __le __font __exprès, __alors __qu'est-ce __qu'ils __m'chantent __les __deux __autres__?_

-Et encore, il y a des fois où tu as simplement envie de les étrangler. Dit-il dévoilant un large sourire entendu.

-Narushige... Répondit tristement l'adolescent.

Il le prit alors dans ses bras ainsi que Kurogane. Chigusa s'approcha alors et les enlaça tous. Kurogane se débattit et les fit arrêter leur étreinte amicale. Extérieurement, Tôji expliqua aux trois autres :

-C'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on prend Rakan dans ses bras.

-Ah bon ? S'amusa le blond de la tête du brun.

Il se rapprocha alors de l'adolescent puis le prit dans ses bras. Chigusa voyant se geste les enlaça tous les deux se qui fit exploser de rire le magicien. Son fou rire dura quelques secondes ce qui valut au brun des regards compatissant du blond à la longue chevelure.

-Sinon, Coupa Shaolan. Vous savez comment on descend ?

-Pourquoi ? Demandèrent-ils en cœur.

_3) Leur objectif à peu près commun._

Ils décidèrent avant de poursuivre leur conversation, de manger sous les cris incessants de leurs ventres criants famines. Ils avaient fait la connaissance de Noiraude qui s'était endormie et Koh et Mokona les avaient rejoints. Après que Rakan se soit détendu grâce à la pratique de la cuisine. Ils purent continuer leurs discutions autour d'un bon repas et d'un feu allumé par Chigusa.

-Alors, pourquoi voulez-vous aller dans la galerie de sous-sol ? Continua Rakan.

-Eh bien, il y a quelque chose que nous recherchons. Expliqua Shaolan.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Essaya de préciser Narushige.

-Ce sont mes plumes ! Déclara Sakura.

-Tes plumes ? Questionna Tôji perdu.

-Oui, ce sont des plumes qui reflètent sa mémoire, continua Fye.

-Sa mémoire ? Reprirent Rakan et Tôno.

-Oui. On ne cherche pas à comprendre, moi-même j'ai laissé tomber. Coupa Kurogane. Elle a perdu sa mémoire, celle-ci s'est retrouvée sous forme de plumes qui se sont dispersées dans toutes les dimensions. Le comment du pourquoi, on ne sait pas, ou plutôt, c'est trop compliqué.

-Tu leur donnes trop d'explications, ils vont trop vite comprendre ! Se vexa le blond.

-Au moins, on ne tournera pas autour du pot pendant trois heures comme la dernière fois. Rétorqua-t-il.

-Donc, nous les cherchons pour pouvoir les rendre à le princesse Sakura. Reprit Shaolan.

-Oui, parce que sans elle, Sakura risque de mourir ! Intervint Mokona.

-C'est donc très important. Conclut Narushige. Nous, nous cherchons à arrêter le prince de descendance divine qui étant un ayame assèche notre monde.

-Heu...Assèche ? Il y a pourtant beaucoup de verdure. Commenta Shaolan.

-Oui, mais ça c'est grâce à mon prince Sanome. Intervint pour la première fois Chigusa en désignant Rakan.

-Mon ? Tilta Fye.

-Oui, j'essaye de le séduire. Expliqua Chigusa, pour lui exprimer mon amour.

-Tu ne t'y prends pas très bien. Commenta alors Mokoana.

-Il a raison ! Renchérit Fye.

-Stop ! Coupa Kurogane en plaquant sa main sur la bouche du blond. Deux choses. Continua-t-il à l'intention de Narushige. « Ayame » et « Sanome », Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est très bon. Commenta Sakura à l'intention de Rakan.

Ce dernier la remercia, et celui à lunette (chigusa) expliqua dans le calme et la bonne humeur.

-Un Ayame est celui qui fait dessécher, c'est celui qui se nourrit de l'énergie vital. Le Sanome est celui qui crée, il fait pousser les plantes en les touchant.

-D'accord, donc en même temps que tu fais pousser, il faut que vous supprimiez le prince qui lui fait dessécher. Reprit Shaolan.

-Vous aussi votre voyage sera long. Commenta Sakura.

-Sauf si... Arrêta le magicien.

-Arrête avec ton suspens à la con ! S'énerva le ninja après quelques minutes d'attente.

-C'est bon Kuro-toutou, je peux bien m'amuser un peu ! Kurogane lui lança le regard : « Dépêche-toi et arrête de bavasser ou sinon, sans jouer je te découpe en rondelle et en fais des sachimis ! » il continua. Sauf si ce qui donne la puissance aux ayames est la plume de Sakura.

-Oui, mais cela a commencé bien avant sa naissance. Commenta Narushige.

-Nous traversons les dimensions, mais aussi le temps. Reprit Shaolan. C'est tout à fait possible la princesse dans le pays du docteur Kyle avait sa plume depuis une centaine d'années déjà.

-Et comme elle est très puissante, elle peut être servie autant à bon qu'à mauvais escient. Continua le mage.

-Oui. C'est possible. Commentèrent Rakan et Shigeka.

Ils se tournèrent alors vers Chigusa.

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Comment est cette plume ? Répondit-il en questionnant les cinq voyageurs.

_**II- La route vers la liberté.**_

_1) Une bonne entente, ou un Fye survolté._

Ils observèrent alors Chigusa, et finalement, Shaolan lui détailla les aspects de la plume : de taille moyenne, blanche avec une forme rouge sur le dos. Chigusa ferma alors les yeux et se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait. Il fouilla l'espace à la recherche de ce petit objet, et dans cette dernière, aperçut la "garde des marches perdus" s'avancer dans les sous-sols. Il allait en profiter pour prendre des nouvelles du groupe.

_-Kazuhi?_

Quelque part dans les sous-sols, un homme de grande taille portant un tee-shirt en fourrure (Vous voyez le manteau de la princesse Mononoke? Et bien pareille) et affichant des cheveux bruns redressés en plumeau sursauta criant un petit cri aigu très masculin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda alors Miya à son côté et tenant dans les mains une fleure d'où émanait de la lumière.

-C'est Chigusa ! Répondit il.

_-Ça va ? Demanda celui à lunette._

-Franchement j'arriverai jamais à m'habituer à cette sensation !

_-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? Reprit Chigusa._

-Comment ?

L'immortelle lui expliqua leur situation et celui aux trois yeux (toujours pour ceux qui connaissent pas, Kazuhi. Bon, avant de fermer cette parenthèse, c'est le frère de Tôji.) retransmit le message à ses dizaines d'autres compagnons. Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, ils retrouvèrent la plume à l'endroit le plus profond de la planète, dans le repère des Ayames. Le mage avait donc raison et ce deviendrait leur nouvel objectif, récupérer cette plume. Chigusa rouvrit les yeux sur une assemblée le fixant et déclara :

-Elle est chez les Ayames, tout en bas.

-Alors il faut la récupérer ! S'exclama Rakan.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Ils finirent leurs repas expliquant chacun comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans leurs voyages. Rakan conta aux voyageurs l'arrivées dans son jardin des trois autres et la monté sur le trône de son ennemi et frère apparemment. Fye, lui, expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas retourner dans son monde et qu'il ne voulait pas rester dans un monde fixe. Kurogane expliqua la joyeuse idée de sa princesse : Tomoyo. Finalement, Sakura et Shaolan leur racontèrent leur désert, enfin c'était plutôt Shaolan car la jeune princesse ne se souvenait de presque rien. Rakan renchérit en leur parlant du passé oublié de Chigusa. La princesse conforta alors le jeune homme tout en se faisant réconforter.

Ils s'endormirent alors. Enfin, pas totalement, une petite boule de poiles, une tête blonde et un serpent se rapprochèrent alors d'une tête brune portant autour de son coup des lunettes.

-Explique moi, comment tu t'y prends pour le séduire? Commença Mokona.

Chigusa lui expliqua comme l'enfant (d'âge mental 12 ans mais physique 28 à peut près) qu'il est. Fye explosa alors de rire intérieurement. Il chuchota quelques mots au brun qui hocha la tête à chacune de ses paroles.

-Bien, tu t'y prends assez mal.

-Mokona est d'accord !

-Moi aussi, mais Narushige ne voulait pas que je m'en mêle, donc je ne t'avais rien dit encore.

-C'est vrai que c'est toi qui me l'avait conseillé, mais que tu ne m'as pas plus éclairé. Affirma le concerné.

-Je vais essayer de t'apprendre comment on fait pour séduire quelqu'un.

Chigusa hocha la tête.

-Demain, je séduirai Rakan.

Il continua d'approuver. Koh le frappa alors à la tête.

-Dans ces cas là, tu dois défendre ta dulcinée, enfin là plutôt, ton dulciné.

-Ah bon ?

-Tu n'as pas été jaloux quand je t'ai demandé ça ? S'inquiéta Fye.

-J'avais pas envie, mais si tu veux m'apprendre, c'est bien pour m'aider non ?

Les trois ne purent que confirmer. Le blond reprit alors:

-Bon ba, je ferai la cour à Narushige.

-Quoi ? S'écria Koh. Il en est hors de question, personne ne touche à mon Naru !

-D'accord!

-Fye va faire la cour à Kuro-pon! S'exclama Mokona un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Commença Fye. Quoi que...

Fye dévoila un aussi grand sourire que Mokona.

-En plus d'éduquer, je vais me marrer! S'amusa il.

Ils s'endormirent. Kurogane, lui, dans son rêve sans image sentit que quelque chose allait lui arriver et essaya de ne pas y penser.

_2) Un chemin ennuyant ?_

Au « lever du soleil » (comprenez qu'on ne le voit pas donc c'est approximatif), ils partirent. Chigusa collait toujours Rakan que Narushige tentait d'écarter en utilisant Tôji comme bouclier. Après avoir expliqué leur prochaine destination au gros loup (noiraude), elle décida qu'elle allait les attendre près de l'arbre et monterait la garde dans haut. Ils se rapprochèrent alors du gouffre le plus proche et Rakan fit tomber une graine dans le ravin. Kurogane regarda l'adolescent suspicieux, il avait compris qu'il pouvait faire pousser n'importe quoi rien qu'en touchant la graine, mais restait cependant suspicieux. Il en avait vu des chose étrange depuis qu'il était parti, mais de là à pouvoir imaginer que quelque chose qui généralement prend des années pouvait être réduit à dix seconde. Un grand arbre ressemblant à des escalier en colimaçon apparut alors devant eux.

-Je vais allez voir. Dit Narushige, et se tournant vers Tôji reprit : Tu le surveilles!

-Ouai, t'inquiète Shigeka!

-C'EST BON, VOUS POUVEZ VENIR! Cria Koh.

-Je vais t'aider Rakan.

-Non. Aide plutôt Sakura, elle peut s'endormir à chaque instant, il en faut un devant et un derrière. Intervint Fye.

-Mais...

-Et moi j'ai le vertige (c'est sur avec le château dans lequel il vivait,...), alors Kuro-pon doit veiller sur moi ! Reprit il tout en s'accrochant au bras du brun qui l'observa d'un œil curieux.

-He bien, D'accord. Dit Tôji ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

Il descendit alors suivi de Sakura et Shaolan avec Mokona sur ses talons. Kurogane fit alors lâcher son bras au blond.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ?

-Moi ? S'interloqua Fye. Mais rien !

-C'est ça ! Et moi, je suis l'empereur du Japon ! Ironisa-t-il.

-Bon, on y va ? Coupa le blond le tirant vers l'arbre échelle.

Ils descendirent alors. Chigusa dévoila un large sourire et prit le prince Sanome dans ses bras puisque ce dernier ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il descendit alors.

Dans le noir dans lequel il se plongeait, Kurogane sentit le blond s'accrocher à lui et finalement, s'en vraiment s'en soucier, il le porta dans ses bras tandis que Fye lui tenait son Katana, après tout, peut être est-ce vrai l'histoire du vertige...Il repensa alors immédiatement à la république de Hanchin et de son combat dans les aires. C'était définitivement un mensonge alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait ? Il se le demanda trois secondes et finalement ne chercha pas, c'était surement encore une de ses divagations. Chigusa profita de la pénombre pour s'amuser avec les cheveux de Rakan. Ce dernier rechigna alors.

-Mais je trouve cela tout doux.

-...Le ton enfantin sur lequel il avait prononcé ses paroles coupa celles de l'adolescent qui ne s'en plaignit plus.

Il était assez heureux que son ami ai retrouvé la notion de beauté alors la sensation de douceur, il en était très joyeux.

Les escaliers étaient très long, alors Mokona et Koh commencèrent un marabout bout de ficelles.

-Naru ! Lança Koh.

-Rustique ! Compléta Mokona

-Caribou ! Reprit le serpent.

-Boule de neige ! Intervint la princesse amusée par le jeu.

-Génoise. Poursuivit Rakan à la suite.

-Oiseau. Tôno reprit.

-Homo! Fit Fye joyeux.

Cela marqua un blanc, mais Mokona continua.

-Mobidic !

-Dictionnaire. Compléta Shaolan.

-Héra. Commença Narushige.

-Rakan est fabuleux. Compléta Chigusa.

-Euphorique. Reprit sans ciller Koh.

-Quenelle. Dit Rakan.

Les quatre voyageurs firent un moment de silence. Qu'est-ce la quenelle? Tous se le demandaient. Mokona ne tressaillit pas cependant :

-Élabora !

-Rakan est fantastique ! (comme Koh, soit allez voir sur le blog, soit ne cherchez pas, la personne que je vise comprendra elle.=) ) continua Chigusa.

-Quémandera. Ne tilta pas Koh.

-Rabat-joie. Intervint Narushige avant que l'immortelle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

-Joyeusement. Continua Sakura amusée par la situation.

-Mensuration ! Rit joyeusement Fye.

-Onctueuse. Compléta Tôji.

-Sensa (adjectif invariable qui est une abréviation de sensationnel, enfin c'est ce que dit le Larousse). Annonça Narushige.

-Sake ! Sortit alors Kurogane.

-Keke-kuro ! S'amusa Fye

-Rododindron. Perpétua Koh.

-On ne nous dit pas tout ! S'amusa Mokona.

-Toutout-kuro. Continua Fye, dans les bras de Kurogane se demandant si il devait le lâcher ou pas, lui appuyant un doigt sur la joue.

-Robot. Intervint Sakura.

-Botanic. Reprit Rakan.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à être enfin arrivés à la racine de l'arbre, Fye cherchant tous les surnoms du monde pour Kurogane et l'étranglant lorsqu'il s'accrochait à lui et se secouait, et Chigusa cherchant tous les compliments possibles et imaginables pour son prince, Koh et Mokona empêchant Narushige et Kurogane de riposter. Rakan fit alors pousser des fleurs de lumière.

_**III-Fin du combat.**_

_1) La bataille finale._

Ils continuèrent de s'enfoncer encore plus loin dans la terre, et finalement, arrivèrent dans une grotte totalement noire. Au milieu, trônait une source unique de lumière : la plume. Tous se précipitèrent, mais Kurogane les bloqua de son sabre et Chigusa lui restait immobile.

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Dirent-ils alors en cœur.

µ***µ

Loin de là, dans la capital, le prince qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Rakan sursauta. Il se tourna alors vers son second, Kinrei, et tous deux se télèportèrent.

µ***µ

Les huit voyageurs ainsi que les deux animaux avancèrent à ta-ton. Et quand enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle baignant dans le noir, des centaines d'Ayames les attaquèrent. Mokona recracha alors le sabre de Shaolan et aussitôt, Koh se transforma et Narushige dégaina. Le plus rapide fut cependant Kurogane qui d'un coup trancha la vague de monstres qui leur sautaient dessus.

Pendant ce temps, Chigusa lui en profita pour tirer sur des ennemis ne s'étant pas encore rapprochés. Rakan et Sakura, comprenant bien que dans ce genre de situation ils étaient inutiles, ressortirent accompagnés de Fye si, au cas où, un ayame parvenait à les atteindre.

Le combat se poursuivit. Le sabre de Shaolan inonda la salle de feu et brûla une bonne partie des Ayames. Avec l'aide de Kurogane qui lui s'occupait du combat rapproché, Chigusa parvenait sans difficulté à protéger des divers attaques par derrière ses compagnons et Shaolan.

Narushige et Tôji formèrent un dernier groupe qui, lui, avançait en direction de la plume tuant tous les Ayames qui se jetaient sur eux.

C'est alors que le vide devant eux se déchira laissant entrer dans la pièce le prince et son second. Ces deux derniers se joignirent à la bataille.

-_Vous __ne __réussirez __pas __comme __vous __n'y __êtes __pas __arrivez __il __y __a __douze __ans__! __S'amusa __le __prince __à __l'intention __de __Chigusa._

-On verra. L'interrompit Kurogane.

Il se jeta alors sur lui, son épée pointée vers le visage angélique et pourtant maléfique du blond. Ce dernier grâce à son bras Ayame bloqua l'attaque. Mais Kurogane lui envoya un coup de pied sauté. Ce fut cependant Kinrei qui intervint et para le coup. Chigusa et Narushige accompagnés de Tôji se mirent en tête de se venger ainsi que toute la garde des marches perdu en remportant leur combat avec le prince. Kurogane et Shaolan, eux, s'occupèrent de Kinrei qui grâce au sang de son prince pouvait se téléporter, ce qui le rendait difficile à attraper.

Fye lui réussissait grâce à ses prouesses au corps à corps à défendre les deux adolescents assez inquiets de la situation et déçus de ne pas pouvoir aider.

Les combats continuèrent un certain temps. Finalement, Kurogane et Shaolan avaient réussi à vaincre Kinrei qui gisait épuisé et incapable de bouger (et oui, personne n'échappe à l'attaque du roi dragon) et continuaient de se battre avec les Ayames tout en se rapprochant de la plume.

De l'autre côté, Tôji était inconscient et Narushige gravement blessé au ventre. Chigusa, lui, commençait peu à peu à être recouvert de bandelettes formées par son sang et à perdre la tête. Ils étaient tous deux fatigués et continuaient de se battre contre le prince Ayame.

Mokona que personne n'avait repéré s'insinua dans la bataille et discrètement récupéra la plume. Ce geste fait. Dans un moment d'inattention, Narushige réussit à transpercer de Koh le cœur du prince.

La plume retournée à l'écart de la bataille, tous ressortirent et se précipitèrent hors de la grotte. Chigusa portait le corps bien amoché de Tôji qui pour protéger ses compagnons avait fait bouclier de son corps. Et Kurogane récupéra Fye qui s'était fait transpercer la jambe par un Ayame au retour de Mokona.

Ils se placèrent tous sur une des marches de l'arbre qu'ils avaient descendu et Rakan le toucha ce qui le fit grandir. Ils arrivèrent vite à la surface où noiraude les attendait.

_2) Le départ._

Chigusa lâcha alors Tôji qui vint épouser doucement le sol (comprenez qu'il le laisse tomber comme une vieille chaussette). Il s'éloigna et ses mains se crispèrent sur sa tête. Il se retourna d'un coup dévoilant un visage meurtrier. Mokona toujours avec la plume se cacha dans le manteau de Kurogane qui délicatement reposait Fye.

Tous parurent surpris par le changement de comportement du brun. Ce dernier s'avança alors lentement et arrivé au niveau de Rakan ne lui montra aucun signe d'affection au contraire, il le frappa ce qui l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres. Narushige qui accourut près de l'adolescent s'écria alors:

-Mais ça va pas ! Senrô !

Il inclina alors légèrement la tête et dévoila un sourire meurtrier. Kurogane se précipita alors vers lui et une bagarre au corps à corps suivit.

-Il est fou ? Questionna alors Fye.

Il ne reçut comme réponse qu'un long soupir de soulagement de la part des trois compagnons encore conscients de l'immortel. Puis en cœur, ils lui répondirent :

-Oui !

-Hein ? Ne comprit pas Shaolan.

-Kurogane-san ? Appela alors Rakan.

-MM...Répondit-il en plein combat contre le fou.

-Pourriez-vous l'immobiliser ?

Aussi vite dit, aussi vite fait. Le ninja fit alors une feinte et vint se poster derrière Chigusa. Il lui attrapa alors les deux bras et l'empêcha de bouger. Rakan et Koh transformé en épée se rapprochèrent et d'un cou lui ouvrirent la poitrine. L'adolescent prit alors son cœur dans sa main et dit :

-« Un jour, je deviendrai fou, ce jour-là, je te prierai de m'ouvrir le torse et de prendre mon cœur dans tes mains. » J'espère que tu ne mentais pas.

Les yeux de Chigusa s'adoucirent et empoignant la main de Rakan tout en la lui retirant de sa poitrine, Chigusa dit gentillement :

-Non.

Il lui sourit alors et sa blessure se referma. Kurogane relâcha son emprise et s'éloigna. Rakan le prit alors dans ses bras. Mokona lui donna la plume. Puis, empoignant des plantes et utilisant la puissance de la plume, il fit se recouvrirent tout le monde de verdure.

Après le réveille de Tôji, ils s'étaient tous dirigés vers la capital observant ce monde rempli de plante sur le dos de noiraude. Ils arrivèrent le lendemain au soir et Rakan devint le nouveau prince. Il retrouva sa mère, ou plutôt sa réincarnation. Fye guérit assez vite et put de nouveaux embêter Kurogane, ce ne fut pas le cas de Tôji qui dut rester un certain temps aux bons soins de la Sanome et de Narushige. Ils furent vite rejoints part la "garde des marches perdus" qui furent accueillis en héros. Rakan rendit alors publiquement la plume à Sakura après avoir expliqué toute son histoire aux villageois et, grâce aux pouvoirs du sang qu'une personne ressemblant étrangement à Miya appeler Yoruaki leur appris à utiliser, le retransmit dans tous les villages peuplés.

Lorsque la plume pénétra le corps de la jeune princesse, elle s'évanouit comme à son habitude certes, mais le ciel laissa découvrir un magnifique couché de soleil qui se reflétait sur tous les nuages entrains de disparaître. Devant cette image tous se tirent et finalement explosèrent en larmes de joie.

Chigusa prit alors Rakan dans ses bras, il venait de retrouver la mémoire.

Mokona déploya enfin ses ailes et engloutit ses amis sous les yeux surpris de toute l'assemblée. Un étrange cercle se forma alors et une lumière l'enveloppa. Le ciel orangé se déforma et les engouffra, ils étaient partis.

_**Conclusion :**_

Ils les avaient tous sauvés après être tombés du ciel et leur avaient apportés la solution. Ils les avaient aidés à remporter une batailles qui ne les concernaient presque pas. Depuis, Rakan devint le prince le plus aimé de tout l'autre monde et de temps en temps pour régler les formalités de sa mort dans l'autre monde, il y retournait accompagné de Chigusa. La "garde des marches perdus" devint la "garde royal" qui défendrait son peuple sans faire aucune distinction. Tôji, Narushige et Chigusa ainsi que Koh, eux, devinrent ses gardes personnelles ainsi que ses conseillers. Il retira la loi contre les enfants à chiffres, et Sae la sœur de Narushige reprit la tête de la famille Shigeka avec la mère de Rakan. Elles recréèrent les autres Sanomes desséchées. Rakan se retrouvait de nouveau avec sa mère, il avait retrouvé une famille et maintenant possédait des amis et quelqu'un a aimé (qui on se le demande! Non, mais franchement à votre avis?). Il ne regretterait donc jamais son choix et remerciait tous les jours ou presque ses cinq amis qui ne se connaissaient que depuis peu.

Mais pour les voyageurs des dimensions, le voyage ne venaient que de commencer...

_**Bon ba, voilà. J'ai fait un plan que je pense avoir bien respecté...**_

_**En faite, c'est partie d'un délire avec une amie donc on ne cherche pas à comprendre, mettons cela de côté!**_

_**Pour le marabout bout de ficelles, c'est un jeu que nous avons fait à deux, donc j'espère que vous comprendrez que certains mots proviennent de délire trop long pour expliquer.**_

_**Pour tout commentaire, C'est en dessous, allez y cliquez est dite moi ce que vous en pensez =)**_


End file.
